


A Howling Teen Wolf Christmas

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sexiness, Teen Wolf, hotnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pack leaves from having a movie night, Stiles and Derek decided to have some fun;D Sterek centric!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Howling Teen Wolf Christmas

Chapter one:  
(Stiles pov)  
Tonight I was excited because it was Christmas Eve. The pack and their significant others were coming over to watch a movie with Derek and I. My mind went suddenly to Derek. This is our first Christmas together as an official couple. I'm so happy with him and same for him as well; I slipped some pants on that hung low on my hips and threw a batman shirt over my head and headed down stairs to see if Derek was down there.

"Derek?" I called out.

"In the kitchen babe," He replied.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm baking some cookies for the pack movie night," He answered back.

"They smell delicious, who knew you could bake." I teased, playfully.

"Very funny now go get the door-bell it might be them." Derek demanded.

I opened the door and it revealed Allison, Scott, Erica and Isaac. I wondered where Lydia and Aiden were, Danny and Ethan weren't here yet either. 

"Hi guys, come on in," I said, motioning for them to come into the warm home.

"Thanks, where is Derek?" Erica asked.

"He is actually in the kitchen baking," I replied, looking at a shocked Erica.

"I know, I didn't know he baked either and we been together for almost a year." I replied.

"So when everyone gets here what are we watching?" Scott asked, taking his jacket off.

"I don't know yet, that hasn't been decided yet." Derek replied, coming in.

He nodded.

One by one everyone started to show up, we all parked our a*** in the living room with Derek and I on the sofa, Danny and Ethan on the floor cuddled up together, Lydia and Ethan occupied in the recliner and everyone else on a blanket occupying the floor.

"Alright so what movie are we watching?" Aiden asked.

 

"Nightmare before Christmas?" Lydia and Stiles suggested.

"Yeah I love that movie." Everyone else said, happily.

"Okay, Nightmare before Christmas it is." Derek said, getting up to put the movie in.

Derek pressed played and I cuddle into his side as the movie started. I really love this man.

The oven ding which meant Derek had to get up.

"Hey I was comfortable." Stiles whined.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to go get the cookies before they burn," Derek said.

Derek got the cookies out of the oven and sat them on the stove, before we could get any they had to cool down.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Isaac asked, impatiently.

"Don't worry babe, they'll be done." Erica told him, reassuringly.

He just nodded and before we knew it we all were in the kitchen getting some cookies and milk.

"Okay let's go finish the movie; I'm starting to get tired." Allison told Scott.

He nodded and we finished the movie and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for coming everyone, remember dinner is at 1 p.m. tomorrow." Derek said.

They nodded.

I shut the door.

"Stiles?" I called out.  
I got no answer so I went upstairs and went into our room. When I walked in I was shocked at the scene before me.

Derek's eyes were wide. I smirked at his shocked expression, wriggling my ass on the mattress. "C'mon over here sourwolf, or aren't you ready to unwrap your present?" I teased.

"I- You- What?" Derek shook his head, eyes scouring over my naked body before stopping to stare at my dick. The same dick which I'd tied a red ribbon around a few minutes ago. He swallowed. "Stiles, I-"

"Nope. No no no." I crawled over to him, reaching for his arm and pulling him down onto me. He went with no resistance, of course. "No talking. Just touching."

Derek got over his surprise quickly as soon as our bodies made contact, smirking as he ran a finger down my bow tied length. "You're unbelievable," he murmured.

"Of course. Now come on. Unwrap me!" I spread my legs, stroking my cock languidly. "Well, unless my present isn't to your fancy," I said, hissing in pleasure as I brushed my fingers over the head of my cock.

This obviously got to Derek because next thing I know the ribbon on my cock is off, Derek's mouth taking me whole as his fingers grip onto my hips tightly.

"Oh my god, Derek!" I had to grab onto the sides of the bed, the warmth and pressure of my boyfriend's mouth overwhelming as he sucked me off. 

Derek's tongue was a sin. A heavenly sin. I loved everything about it. Especially when it was swirling over the head of my cock like that.

"D-Derek...fuck...I'm getting close," I warned him, panting breathlessly. Yeah, close already. Maybe it's lame to you but you have no idea how awesome Derek is at giving a blow job until you experience it for yourself.

Derek hummed, sucking on my cock harder as his hand went to play with my balls, fondling them and rolling them in his palms.

Fuck. I was gone.

"Oh..ahh..Derek...I- I'm coming!" I cried, thighs tensing and body seizing as I shot my load in his mouth. I whimpered as he swallowed around me, still sensitive after my orgasm.

Derek moved off, licking his lips as he looked at me with twinkling hazel eyes. "Good?" He smirked.

I nodded. "Mmm. Perfect." I smiled and pulled him up, pressing our lips together. I moaned softly when he licked into my mouth, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pushing his shirt up. He lifted his arms so I could get it off and I threw it onto the floor, immediately moving from his lips to suck bruising kisses over the flesh of his neck.

"Stiles," he groaned. It was music to my ears and I showed my gratitude by moving down his body to lick at one of his nipples, loving how it pebbled under my touch and made him gasp out when I sucked on it and rubbed over it with my tongue.

"Jeans. Take them off," he moaned. And hey, I can totally do that. I undid the zipper and pulled them down his legs, not paying attention when he kicked them off the bed. Because I was too busy staring at his cock.

"Wow," I said softly, giving it a little stroke. It twitched at my touch, growing even harder. "Derek, I am so in love with your dick right now."

Derek snorted and I grinned, leaning down to lick a broad stripe over the head. He gasped wetly and I felt, let alone tasted the pre-come as it seeped out from the slit. I started to flick my tongue over the slit, licking up pre-come as it kept leaking out from my ministrations.

"Ngh..fuck..you're doing great, Stiles," Derek panted. That just gave me more confidence, taking him into my mouth until the head hit the back of my throat. A guttural groan left Derek's lips as his hips bucked up. I slowly worked the rest of his cock I couldn't take in my mouth with my hand, stroking him up and down as I sucked him and ran my tongue under the ridge of the head.

"Ugh..Stiles..Stiles..g-gonna-"

I only had the time to suck him once or twice more before he was shouting out and I felt three bursts of his come flood my mouth as I swallowed them down. I still kept moving my hand, milking out the last two strings of come he had left before he was mewling with sensitivity, chest heaving.

"Fuck. I think that was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," I whispered, moving off him and running my hands over his chest, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You think?" he chuckled. 

I laughed, bopping his nose. "Naw, I know it was the hottest thing I've ever seen. You look and sound so gorgeous when you come."

Derek smirked. "So do you. And you're the best Christmas present I've ever received."

I nodded. "Damn straight, Hale! Now, how about we get into some...more Christmas fun?" I wriggled my eyebrows. 

Derek just grinned, pulling me down for a kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

THE END!!! ONE SHOT ONLY

**Author's Note:**

> PLease let me know what u thought


End file.
